Angel
by Nameless Ookami
Summary: A.U. Aya's first mission leaves him traumatized and afraid, but he soon receives comfort and support from Yohji. Slight AyaYohji. Rated for some lessthanjuvenile content. WK and lyrics used in the fic not mine!


Summary: A.U. Aya's first mission leaves him traumatized and afraid, but he soon receives comfort and support from Yohji. Slight Aya/Yohji. Rated for some less-than-juvenile content.

Angel

By: Nameless Ookami

_You are my angel,_

_Come from way above_

_To give me love._

They had been preparing for this moment for quite a while now. Since the addition to the small group of assassins had arrived, lots of time had been spent preparing him for his first night… for his first kill.

Well, more accurately, Aya had been preparing for his first night by himself, visiting the town dojo and training, honing his already impressive skills with the katana.

But what worried Yohji the most was if the young redhead had prepared himself _mentally_. Would he be prepared to kill? To soil his hands with another's blood? No. Whether or not he had prepared himself, he wouldn't be ready. There was nothing he could do to be ready. The oldest member of Weiss glanced at Aya, sensing his anxiety despite the cold, uncaring front he had put on.

"You going to be okay?" He asked, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. A cold glare was his only reply. After a few seconds of silence, Omi spoke.

"Our target is a serial killer who has been attacking young women for the past few weeks…"

YxA

He could see the fear in the man's eyes. He knew he was going to die, that he would never see the light of day again… Aya drew his sword, shimmering in the silver light of the moon. He tightened his grip on the weapon and struck.

Suddenly he saw red. Only red. On the walls surrounding him, on his clothes. It stung his eyes, this strange red fluid, and covered his hands…

Oh, god, his hands… they were red… these defiled hands were those of a sinner… a killer!

_What have I done? _He forced himself to look down, and bit back a scream.

The man he killed lay sprawled out on the cold ground, his hands still clutching his shredded neck, as if in hopes of saving himself. From the wound poured a river of blood… blood that had now become some sort of crimson mirror, showing to the young, red haired man what he had become: a murderer… a _monster_.

But his eyes… those _eyes_… eternally frozen in a horrified stare, looking up at him… _accusing_ him. How could he be in any position to be accusing him? He had killed people too!

"Stop…" Aya whispered, hands clutching the sides of his head.

_Murderer!_ The cadaver seemed to shriek.

"Stop! STOP IT!"

Suddenly everything went black.

YxA

Yohji heard the scream. He ran down the halls of the target's home, wondering why the hell he hadn't come with Aya, why he didn't just kill the stupid fucker himself, and spare Aya… _save_ Aya from performing such an evil act…

Suddenly he burst into the target's room, and in that instant, time seemed to stop.

He first saw their target, limp hands at his neck and his jugular sliced open as if an animal had attacked him. He saw all the blood that had spattered the walls and covered the floor…. but when he saw Aya, his heart felt like it had been ripped from his chest.

He was just… lying there. The cold, silent and strong Aya was lying there, in all that blood, shivering, and terrified. Yohji rushed up to him, gathering the young man in his arms, cradling his head on his lap and gazing down at him.

"Aya…?" He croaked. "Aya?"

YxA

"_Yes, Aya." He had replied. "I'll… I'll take Aya's place."_

"_Can you do that, though?" Yohji remembered himself replying. "Could you kill using the name of someone you love?"_

"…_I don't know… if I could even kill to begin with."_

YxA

Yohji remembered that conversation as if it was yesterday… While it had been the conversation that had sparked their friendship, he never expected it to foreshadow this event. Suddenly Yohji wished Aya had never become involved with Weiss.

"Aya, are you alright?" Yohji whispered, wiping the blood from his teammate's pallid face. Suddenly violet eyes opened, meeting his own.

In those eyes, those fathomless violet eyes, Yohji saw something; the person Aya used to be. A pure, untainted youth who was untouched by tragedy and death… a person that would now be completely destroyed by what Aya had now become… A Murderer. A deadly beauty that would erase what he once was, preventing him from ever turning back…

"Yohji…" He looked down at a now conscious Aya, noting the tremulous tone in his voice.

"Shh, it's okay. The… the mission is over-,"

"What have I done, Yohji? He… the… his eyes… they just kept staring at me, and…"

"No, no. Stop worrying, it's okay now," Yohji replied, choking back a sob. "L-Let's get you back to the shop and clean you up." Aya continued to lie on his lap and gaze up at him, a hopeful look on his face.

"Does it ever get easier? What we do, will it ever become easier?" Yohji could only stare down at him for a few long minutes. Slowly he leaned forward, until his own forehead was touching Aya's. He looked deep into those scared, violet orbs.

"No." Fear darted across Aya's handsome countenance. "It doesn't, but…" Yohji closed his own eyes, gripping the redhead tighter. "I'll always be here; I'll be your angel, and I'll be here to comfort you. Always."

Gently, he kissed him. He could feel Aya's surprise, but just as quickly as it came that seemed to die away and be replaced with a heartfelt gratitude. The fear, the self-contempt and repulsion seemed to, at least for the moment, disappear as well. Yohji helped the younger man up, gripping his waist to support him.

"Let's get back to the shop." Aya looked up at him and nodded.

YxA

In the tranquility of his own room, Yohji stared up at the ceiling. It was late; he had been lying in bed for hours, unable to sleep. What was keeping him up? Aya, that was what. Was he alright? Did he need him? These questions seemed to plague him constantly, since they had gotten home and Aya had bid him goodnight.

A small tentative knock alerted him. Yohji walked across the room and opened the door… to see none other than Aya himself standing before him.

The redhead carefully, nervously, stepped into the room, and gently shut the door behind him. Slowly, he looked up at Yohji, his violet eyes glittering in the dark.

"Could you comfort me, my angel?"

YxA

Wow, my first male/male relationship fan fiction ever… I'd throw a party to celebrate this momentous occasion if it wasn't so damn late…

Even in the manga, Aya seemed to be this invincible guy who could kill without batting an eyelash to his teammates. As awesome as that was, I had wanted to portray a more… different, and human side of Aya that was not really shown in the manga or anime, and also show how his teammates would react. I think it actually came out quite well, if I do say so myself! (Apart from those reasons, it was great finding out that uke Aya is just adorable, haha).

The verse in the beginning of the fic is from the song, "Angel", by Massive Attack. Very interesting group. The song itself is not quite my favorite, but the lyrics were what inspired me to write this story and have the whole "angel" theme to it.

I hope you enjoyed my story, and thank you for taking your time out to read it! No flames, because I find those to be rather pointless, but constructive criticism is always appreciated! Thanks again! (To those with comments or questions that need to be responded to, please feel free to e-mail (go to my profile) or PM me!)


End file.
